


Take A Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Kinda, M/M, Vampire!Pete, but not really, cute stuff, inspired by various tumblr posts i read once upon a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a vampire is supposed to be poetic, but really, it just means that onions make you really sick and you have to drink this coconut water nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite

“Hey Patrick.”

“Hey Patrick.”

“Hey Patrick.”

“Yes?” Patrick sighed, because who knows what Pete might want this time.

After the “incident”, Pete has just become more needier. Frequent grocery store run to go get coconut water and those little Mio water flavor things because coconut water tastes like _shit and you can’t expect me to drink shit do you? Patrick? Patrick, look dude, just get me the ones that taste like strawberry, please?_ And sunblock. Oh, sunblock. Pete is certainly not a pale person, and didn’t  burn easily like Patrick does.

Patrick takes great pleasure in seeing Pete ready to go on a summer day, then having to stop and pour on the sunscreen and sitting and waiting for it to dry. Now he knows the pain.

However- the inconvenience that sunblock is… It is not worse that what would happen if Pete were to forget.

In addition to wearing an excessive amount of sunscreen, Pete has to carry a grey, heavy umbrella to make sure sun doesn’t touch his skin at all costs.

Being a vampire is supposed to be poetic, but really, it just means that onions make you really sick and you have to drink this coconut water nonsense.

Which brings us back to Pete being a little shit.

“Can I ask you something?” Pete asked. Patrick and him have been holed up in a tiny cramped apartment, while Andy and Joe search for answers. Andy knows some pretty sketchy people that he has met during his lifetime and every now and again Patrick receives a call that is basically telling Patrick what he has already figured out by just living with a vampire.

One night Joe called with a shocking revelation that even splinters could harm Pete severely. Pete got a splinter three weeks before and _cried his eyes out for hours_ after he got it. As soon as Patrick had pulled it out with tweezers- it was like it never happened.

“You just did, Pete.” Patrick sighed quietly. Everything he did nowadays was extremely quiet- Pete is still adjusting to his weird spidey senses, he wears Ray-bans and their lights are permanently dimmed around the apartment. Their t.v. setting is really low and early on, Patrick forgot to turn down his ringer on his phone and Pete lost his shit.  

Pete made a tiny harumph noise. “Can I try something with you Patrick? I know I have been just drinking the coconut water and all- and that really helps but-” the hairs on Patrick’s neck stood up. He knew exactly where this was going.

“Look dude- I really want to know what it tastes like. I won’t take too much, you can tell me when to stop, you just smell so good.” Pete said.  

Patrick has been low-key afraid of Pete ever since this issue came about. He didn’t even know these things existed, and then to hear everything that happened in the B horror movies were pretty much true? Pete was kept at a distance from everybody, and he accepted that. But Patrick wondered what he would do if Pete just ambushed him, came up behind him and asked to take a bite.

He thinks about all the stupid shit Patrick has let Pete do, and all the stupid shit Pete has talked him into.

He would probably say yes.

“Uh. Let me think about that, buddy. I’ll get back to you.” Patrick said, getting up and using all his strength to not bolt to his room.

_Why are you acting this way? It’s Pete for godsakes. He is the one person you trust most at this point. Imagine what it would feel like for him, he had this sprung up on him too!_

But….

_Why are you turning this down? It’s Pete, the man you had a crush on since before he was a man. He is the one person you love most at this point. Imagine what it would feel like with his lips on your neck, his arms around you…_

Pete knocked on the door. “Can I come in? Look, I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me..” He said, barely audible.

“Uh, sure.” Patrick opened the door and Pete was a few feet away from it. He is giving you space. “Listen, I think it’s alright if you wanna, you know, take a bite or whatever. I think you should do it.” Patrick said nervously.

Pete sat on Patrick’s bed. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, ‘trick.”

Patrick joined him. “No, it’s all right. I’ve actually thought about asking before this, if you would like to try, maybe.”

“So, how do you want to do this, like on your neck?”

“Yeah, go for it” Patrick said squeezing his eyes shut, feeling Pete’s hand cradle his face and then Pete’s lips just barely touch his neck. His tongue flicks over Patrick’s neck and shivers go down his spine. _Too bad you’re just food to him._

“God, you smell so good,” Pete whispers to Patrick. “So good.”

Patrick felt a hand go through his hair and Pete bit down on his neck. Hard. Pete moaned and licked at his neck again, and sucking harder. Patrick craned his neck and glanced down at Pete, whose sunglasses got knocked off but it wouldn’t matter, his eyes are shut. One of his hands is placed at the back of Patrick’s head, fingers gripping his hair, pulling it uncomfortably tight. His other hand is fisted in Patrick’s shirt both hands pulling him closer to Pete.

He is out of control.

Patrick doesn’t really feel like doing anything about it, but he shifts away, and Pete break off of him. Patrick adjusts to sit in Pete’s lap, and then it starts again, except now he can feel Pete’s hard on press to his jeans.

Patrick pulls away, “Should we talk about this?”: He asks breathy and loud, not thinking.

Pete doesn’t flinch this time- he is strong enough to handle it now. He opens his eyes and it is the first time Patrick has seen them in awhile- his  eyes, still melty brown, but his pupils are blown, and he is staring at Patrick like he is the best piece of pizza on the buffet and he hasn’t eaten in months. Pete’s fingers fist in Patrick’s shirt and hair again and try to pull Patrick back, but blood in dribbling down his neck and that’s all Patrick and Pete are focusing on.

Pete tries to dive in but Patrick jerks back. “Please, Pete listen.”

“What, ‘trick? Whasthematter?” Pete asks, finally looking into Patrick’s eyes. Patrick glances down at Pete’s erection and raises his eyebrows, and Pete looks away. “‘M sorry, this is just so…” Pete trails off, and then he glances back up at Patrick with a slap happy look on his face

“I think I might be able to get some sleep tonight.”

Since the incident, Pete hasn’t slept a single night. It hasn’t seemed to affect his energy levels, it just affected Pete’s attention span. He gets bored every few minutes and it drives Patrick mad.

“For the first time since it happened, I feel… Human?” Pete asks. Patrick feels woozy.

“Are you okay?”

“Um, I don’t know, uh,” Patrick said. “I think you took too much,” And then he blacked out.

 

***

 

Patrick woke to a very nervous Pete walking back and forth in his room, on the phone with Andy and Joe. There was a cloth of cold water on his head and a glass of orange juice by the bedside. Patrick tried to move, but he couldn’t. He moved over to get a better view of Pete.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Pete shouted for the first time in months. “You know how I get around him though. Especially before all this happened.” Pete sulked. “Mmhmm. Yeah. He just let me though. He just let me…” He trailed off.

“All right. I’ll see you guys soon I guess.” Pete said, then hung up. “Please wake up Patrick. Please.” He said, defeated.

“I’m awake you idiot, give me some of that oj. God I’m starving.” Patrick said sitting up. Pete breathed a sigh of relief, which was weird, Pete doesn’t need to breath. Patrick thinks back to the abandoned Ray-bans and Pete yelling. He can handle his vampire shit now, now that he isn’t just barely living on the coconut shit.

Patrick takes a drink of orange juice and decides what he wants. “Go get the frosted mini wheats for me, and then we need to talk.” Pete nods and leaves the room..

Patrick downs the oj and Pete comes in with his desired cereal. Pete pops one in his mouth, and makes a happy noise.

“I can taste again!”

Patrick won’t ever forget that Pete decided that he was done with the coconut water and wanted to see if he could live off of human food. They ordered two huge pizzas, and sent Joe to go get some beer, only to have Pete discover that he tastes too much of the pizza, and eating “real” food was too overstimulating and he hated it. “Man, we are having pizza tonight.”

“It’ll go straight to your thighs man.” Patrick said, and Pete sat next to him, smiling and happy to be able to talk at his normal level of voice. “But listen,”

“I know. I should have stopped, I knew I was bordering on too much.” Pete said.

“Not just about that though.” Patrick said. His mind floated back to Pete’s hands ripping at his hair, pulling at him to be closer, crushing Patrick to him. His mind floated to Pete’s hard-on and his blown pupils.

“You’re just..” Pete cracks a smile. “Sooooo sexy Patrick.”

It’s not funny. Patrick raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay. I just lost control, I guess.” Pete said. “Your blood, it’s just special to me I guess. Andy and Joe’s sure as shit don’t smell like that. It’s just… different. It makes me want to kiss you, and do dirty things, ‘trick it really does.” Pete sounds shameful.

Patrick’s face is red hot and he focuses on getting as many mini wheats into his mouth and digested asap.

Except Pete leans in, and Patrick does too, because the empty mini wheats bowl spills all over Pete, and Patrick gasps. “Shit, sorry, sorry.”

Pete starts laughing his ass off and gets up, cleaning up the bowls and taking off his now milk soaked shirt, and suddenly Patrick’s face gets hot again.

“What are we doing, Pete?” Patrick asks horrified.

_Ruining more than a decade of friendship._

_Doing something very, very hot._

Pete sighs, and picks out a new shirt, “Hasn’t the writing been on the wall?”

“How long have you felt this way?” Patrick asks, and counts the days for him.

“Since the first time we met. I’ve had the hots for you to some extent forever since then till now.” Pete says, pulling on a new shirt and sitting beside Patrick. “How about you?”

“I don’t know?” Patrick said, but it was a lie. He knew the exact moment. He was sure when they were all just sitting around goofing off and Patrick’s brain goes _shit. I think I’m in love._

Pete leans in again, and Patrick meets his lips, and it is just a sweet kiss. Maybe they will never find a “cure”, but Patrick knows that maybe they’ll figure out a way to make this work. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out my other stories- plus- this work is un beta-ed so if there are mistakes that /really/ bother you, tell me. If you dont care then I dont care. <3 thanx 4 reading


End file.
